dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
} |name = Wyvern |affiliation = Dragons |image = Wyvern_Alpha.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Lieutenant, Boss, Elite Boss |location = Hissing Wastes |skills = Charge Overwhelm Poison Breath |variations = Alpha Wyvern Snowy Wyvern |appearances = Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: The Last Court Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition Multiplayer }} The wyvern is a member of the dragon family and is especially important to Orlesian culture.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), DLC - Creatures of Thedas ~ The Wyvern, p. 2 Appearance and behavior An adult wyvern is nearly the size of a full-grown dragon, but where a dragon is saurian and lithe, a wyvern has thicker musculature and a more sinewy bulk. A wyvern’s head is stout and squarish with a split-mandible mouth and protruding fins. These are colorful creatures, garish and fierce. Although historically categorized as smaller cousins of drakes and dragons, wyverns differ distinctly from other dragon-kind in both physical form and demeanor. Wyverns lead solitary existences, stubbornly defending their territory against trespass by other creatures, including other wyverns. Bullish wyverns even defend their turf against dragons that might well be able to best them in battle. Wyvern territories sometimes overlap with each other, as multiple wyverns may be drawn to the same feeding grounds or water source, but not for long. Showy, noisy displays of dominance and foulsmelling wyvern spoor serve to settle most contests between their kind, driving each wyvern to ferociously defend whatever ground it can claim. The wyvern’s natural habitat lies within only a few mountain ranges of Thedas, although wyverns are most numerous in the lands of Orlais ; they prefer rocky lands, in some places barren, in others verdant, where they can dwell as an apex predator. Wyverns typically do not discern between intelligent and unintelligent prey. They are as likely to eat ranging cattle, feral wolves, family pets, and civilized folk if given the need and the opportunity. Often, wyverns inflict their venom on prey and then leave them to wander and die, perhaps as some base animal sense of sport or perhaps out of simple ease. Wyvern wings are hardy but imprecise things. A wyvern does not truly fly but glides. With a suitable perch and favorable winds, a wyvern can glide over many miles, stalking prey and surveying its territory. With their strong claws, they can grip and climb even vertical stone to achieve good perches and altitude. A wyvern can also leap many times its own body length, not unlike a dragon. They are quick, powerful skirmishers, seldom staying put during a contest of might. Despite all that, the most dangerous aspect of a wyvern is its venom. When provoked, wyverns spit poison out to a range of several yards. Left untreated, this poison is fatal.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), DLC - Creatures of Thedas ~ The Wyvern, p. 2 Wyvern venom slows prey and kills gradually. Once afflicted, a target is in mortal danger. After a few moments, however, venom exposed to air becomes far less dangerous. Thus it is essential to harvest wyvern venom quickly and carefully if it is to be stored for future use by, say, poisoners or for use in alchemical concoctions.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), DLC - Creatures of Thedas ~ The Wyvern, p. 5 Venom and its uses Its venom makes the wyvern widely sought by potion makers, alchemists, and crafters of a potent liquor called aquae lucidius. A minuscule quantity of wyvern venom remaining in the aquae after distillation results in a unique hallucinatory effect.Codex entry: Wyvern Just how effective wyvern venom is at enhancing potions and alchemical recipes is either a closely guarded secret or a continuing mystery; opinions differ.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), DLC - Creatures of Thedas ~ The Wyvern, p. 3 There exists an antidote to the venom, and it requires three herbs that are not particularly rare, in general; Andraste’s mantle, drakevein, and winterberry. However, should one be bitten by a wyvern and the herbs be unavailable (or out of season), the venom will continue unabated, leading to nothing but misery, pain and eventually death.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), DLC - Creatures of Thedas ~ The Wyvern, p. 5 Wyvern venom can be extracted from the creature's liver, and put to good use in the more rural communities for coping with common vermin plagues.Judith's dialogue during the quest Wyrm Hole – "I hope I get my hands on the liver. It makes a poison that kills rats like nothing." The Wyvern chase Wyvern defensiveness is legendary. Orlesian hunters tell tales and sing songs of female wyverns killing even high dragons that wandered too close to their nests. As ferocious, territorial creatures, they are often compared to knights or depicted as wild warriors. From Orlais to Gwaren, wyvern symbols and devices mark the heraldry of knightly lords and ladies both low and lofty. Bandits and brigands who draw on wyvern imagery for their strength do so to elevate their own station or to mock landed lords. Some realms even consider the image of a wyvern to be so cherished and fearsome as to make it a crime to bear a wyvern banner or standard without proper authority. The wyvern is so prized and celebrated by some, in fact, that it has been hunted nearly to extinction. The Monfort Family in particular, hosts an annual wyvern hunt at Chateau Haine in order to keep their population down, a spectacle which has become a popular social event in itself.Dragon Age II, Mark of the Assassin Wild wyverns are feared and honored creatures, full of portentous meaning. To slay one is a kind of trial by combat. In parts of Thedas, it is considered shamefully presumptuous (or even illegal) to hunt a wyvern and fail… but dashing and praiseworthy to succeed at it. To think one’s self-worthy of the wyvern hunt shows a bit of smirking arrogance. To succeed in the hunt shows that one is worthy. The rich gentry and nobility of Orlais are particularly fond of the wyvern chase, a festive and competitive hunt for the rare creature. It is a drawn-out affair involving feasting and pomp and sharp rivalries (some friendly and some not). Many participate in the chase with little hope of actually finding (much less besting) the beast. Separating legend from lore is one part of the challenge; keeping one’s wits when near wyvern territory is another part. Often it is servants and hunting dogs that undertake the true work and notorious risk of the chase, as they attempt to flush out or track the famed creature. They strike out into the countryside to rile or pursue the powerful, poisonous beast while their noble masters lead from the rear, sipping wine and accepting the praise of a successful kill. While it is rare for people or hounds to be killed during a wyvern chase (wounded hunters are often left to die by the wyvern, but not by fellow hunters), casualties of the hunt are not so shocking as to break the tradition. Brewing draughts of antidote to the wyvern’s venom is part of the festive tradition, too.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), DLC - Creatures of Thedas ~ The Wyvern, p. 2-3 Folklore Wyverns, proud and fearsome as they are, have made their way into folklore and legend throughout all of Thedas. Perhaps no wyvern tale is so well known as the one concerning the beasts and the beloved Andraste. The Chantry considers the tale a wild superstition.Landmarks in Crestwood - Fereldan Wyvern Statues Andraste and the wyvern Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Wyverns are mentioned by Father Kolgrim, who states that drinking prepared wyvern's blood can imbue someone with the powers of a Reaver. Dragon Age II Mark of the Assassin Wyverns are a significant enemy in Mark of the Assassin. Hawke and the gang hunt a wyvern, and later battle Duke Prosper's wyvern mount, Leopold. Dragon Age: Inquisition Wyverns can be found in the Hissing Wastes, especially in the Golden Oasis. Additionally, there is a quest in Crestwood (Wyrm Hole) that involves killing three wyverns. Once the lake is drained in Crestwood, a couple of wyverns spawn in the abandoned Old Crestwood village, along the lakeshore. Wyvern statues are one of the Landmarks in Crestwood. A similar statue can be found in the Fade during The Final Piece quest. Collecting the heart of a snowy wyvern is also the subject of Vivienne's companion quest, Bring Me the Heart of Snow White. Abilities * Charge * Overwhelm * Poison Breath Notable wyverns * Alpha Wyvern * Leopold * Snowy Wyvern Gallery Wyvern.jpg|Duke Prosper de Montfort on Leopold. wyvern inquisition.png|A wyvern in Dragon Age: Inquisition WyvernHoDA.png|A Wyvern in ''Heroes of Dragon Age Snowy-Wyvern-Exalted-Plains.png| A snowy wyvern in '' Dragon Age: Inquisition'' Snowy Wyvern HoDA.png|A Snowy Wyvern in Heroes of Dragon Age Crestwood wyvern statue.png|Fereldan wyvern statue See also References External links * "Creatures of Thedas: The Wyvern", by Green Ronin Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Mark of the Assassin Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures